


By Your Side

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor hates surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> First edit: October 26, 2008; Second edit: July 5, 2014

::Part One::

"…and although Cirdan assured me the ship would suffice for everything we needed to bring aboard, I was not anticipating your library, so we may have to be selective about what else we take with us. The books will all be coming, of course, I have packed most of them and…" Erestor glanced upwards at the mirror without moving his head. "You have not heard a single word I have said to you."

"Hmm?" Glorfindel let the dark heavy curtain fall from his hands before moving his left back into the tresses. The back of his hand purposely brushed against the nape of Erestor's neck, effectively calming whatever storm would have come otherwise.

Sedately, Erestor expounded. "You are smirking."

"I am most certainly not," countered Glorfindel.

"There is a mirror in front of me! I can see everything  
you are doing!"

"There are four mirrors, but clearly they are in need cleaning, for what you thought was a smirk was a smile." Leaning down, Glorfindel kissed the tip of the pointy ear that was invitingly poking up through the dark hair. "I just recalled the first time it was that I did this for you."

"In... Gondolin..." Erestor said carefully, knowing how the memories sometimes caused his lover great pain.

"Aye, it was in Gondolin..." nodded Glorfindel, as if he had forgotten this, for indeed he had. Keeping track of one life was task enough, but two was daunting. "Yes, it was in Gondolin. My mistake, then. I was thinking of Lothlorien."

Erestor merely nodded, hoping he had not caused any undue grief by bringing up the past. "In Lothlorien. I do not recall you brushing my hair at any time when we were there."

"Brushing it? Silly thing, I am not brushing it anymore, I am just playing with it now," Glorfindel said with a chuckle. "Those mirrors must be filthy! What else do you see in them?"

"An elf who apparently wants to sleep out in the snow," replied Erestor, but he was grinning all the same.

"Sleeping in the snow - marvelous idea," said Glorfindel, playing along. "I have an even better one, however." He continued to draw his fingers through the inky strands and said, "What if you let me weave flowers in your hair as you once allowed me to in Lorien?"

"With Legolas and Gimli, and all of Elrond's grandchildren due in tonight? I hardly think it appropriate for me to be in such a state. I cannot begin to guess where you would find anything green or growing in the winter, and besides, such things are better saved for ceremonies of engagement or marriage or..." In the mirror, Erestor clearly saw Glorfindel avert his eyes. "Glorfindel?"

Biting his lip and then reaching into his pocket, Glorfindel said, "I meant for this to be a surprise. I truly did."

"I hate surprises."

"Yes, I know," Glorfindel said, and this time, he was smirking. "But I was just trying to keep the tradition. I mean, the 'engagement' was no doubt a surprise to both of us - practically non-existent, really, as was the 'bonding' in some ways. I thought I should try for three out of three with you."

Jerking his arm back, Erestor elbowed Glorfindel only hard enough to send the blond stumbling back a step. "You were not going to tell me about my own wedding?"

"Pretty good one, eh?" grinned Glorfindel. He dodged a backwards sort of kick that would never have connected from the way Erestor was still sitting on the stool. The entire time, Glorfindel's hand had been fiddling with something in his pocket, which he now drew out, hidden in his fist. "Well, seeing as how you now know, there is no sense in hiding this." He stepped closer again and opened his palm enough so that something bright yet faded hung down from a silver chain that was still in his hand. "My mother should be the one giving this to you, but since that is not ever to happen, I hope you will accept this from me," he said softly. Being very mindful of the dark waves of hair, Glorfindel brought the jewel around so that it hung over Erestor's chest as he fastened it behind his neck. It looked at first to be a polished stone of some dark blue and violet, but to the eyes of an elf who had lived long in Valinor, it was clear what the sea had for so many years kept within its depths.

"Where did you find this?" Erestor was finally able to ask.

Glorfindel settled one hand on either of Erestor's shoulders. "When we were on the shores of Mithlond inspecting the boat. I just thought it was a very nice rock, so I picked it up and put it into my pocket."

"Ai! Is that not how it always how it begins?"

"Hmm?"

Shaking his head, Erestor said, "I will have to read you the tales of Mr. Bilbo Baggins one day."

Nodding, Glorfindel continued, "Later, when I realized exactly what it was, that it was not just any stone, how the colors complimented you so, I had it polished and set, and now…" his voice trailed off somewhat shyly as his hands dropped down and he bent his knees slightly, wrapping his arms around Erestor's waist and placing his cheek against Erestor's back, breathing in the scent of lavender that was infused in his lover's hair. "I do hope you like it."

"It is beyond words," Erestor said carefully, touching the jewel. Glorfindel, he realized, perhaps did not truly know what he had found. The light of the two trees could no longer be seen in it, for the sea had slowly drawn the light away. What was left was an echo of darkness inside a hollow shell. Glorfindel could not tell; No one needed to know, not yet at least, Erestor decided. There were more important things on his mind. "What time is the ceremony?" he found himself asking as he placed his arms around Glorfindel's.

::Part Two::

"Now that you have all heard me drone on about love and commitment, we come to my favorite part of any wedding ceremony," said Legolas with a grin. "The exchange of vows and rings, and of course, the kissing." There was some light laughter at this from most of the small crowd gathered in the Hall of Fire. Glorfindel's original suggestion of the wedding being held out of doors was overruled by the fact that there were so many peredhel at the gathering it seemed rather cruel to make them endure the cold and the snow.

Glorfindel and Erestor glanced at one another and then back to Legolas, a bit unsure as to which should go first in this situation. Briefly, Legolas frowned, before nodding to Erestor. Best to allow the eldest, and likely more moody begin, he reasoned. Erestor drew from his pocket a very plain and simple golden ring and smiled in spite of himself as he looked into Glorfindel's eyes and said, "By your side is where I stood; By your side through bad and good; By your side is where I always want to stand."

Erestor's fingers sought out Glorfindel's, and upon taking the blond's hand in his, he continued with, "By your side all through the night; By your side just feels right; By your side, my dear, as I take your hand."

Tears threatened to fall from Glorfindel's eyes, but he blinked, refusing to allow emotions overtake him before the crowd. It was one thing for Erestor to dry his tears, an entirely different thing to cry at his own wedding. Carefully, Erestor positioned the ring before Glorfindel's finger, but before sliding it on, said, "By your side in life or death; By your side with every breath; By your side now and into the undying land."

Swallowing hard, Glorfindel now decided a few stray tears wouldn't do great harm, as long as he did not make a show of it or openly sob, which was the point he was nearly at. He still fought it, blinking more furiously now and inhaling deeply in hopes of preventing it. The golden band was shining in the firelight, adorning his finger now and forever as Erestor took Glorfindel's hands into his own and held them tightly, seeking his eyes once more.

"By your side and through this bond; By your side from now on; By your side is where I always want to stand."

"You wrote that today?" Glorfindel was in complete shock and could not help his outburst, quiet as it was. It helped to keep his tears from falling, though one had strayed, and the only consolation was that it had been down the cheek that faced only Legolas and not the rest of the guests. His hands trembled as Erestor held them in his and Erestor shook his head.

"No, it is not written," he said softly. "I only just said it now, but I mean every word of it."

"You make me feel a fool," returned Glorfindel, taking from his pocket the other ring. "For I am at a loss now for words, and can only think to tell you that I love you and that you are my everything. You were my reason to live, my reason to die, and my reason to live again. I did not wish to return for jewels or for power. Only for you. You are my treasure. My life. My Erestor."

"You came back for me?" interrupted Erestor as Glorfindel took hold of his hand.

Glorfindel nodded. "And I would die again for you if I had to."

Erestor used his free arm to draw Glorfindel forward by his neck, and they kissed as the ring was slid onto his finger.

"Before the eyes of Eru and by the witness of those present, you are joined now forever until the end of all things to one another in the sacred bond of marriage. Let none come between the two of you and this blessed bond." Legolas ducked around the couple as those gathered began to step forward to congratulate the pair, easily finding Gimli in the crowd.

"You did well, laddie. How many of these have you performed?" questioned the Dwarf.

"Thank you. It was not my first, and likely not my last," he chuckled. "Public speaking, however, is not my cup of tea. I appreciated them asking and was happy to do it, especially considering the only other Elf I know who is qualified to perform a marriage this side of the sea is Erestor, but by the Valar, I was nervous! Did you see me shifting my feet a lot?"

"I think everyone was watching those two," he said, nodding his head to the front of the room.

Sighing, Legolas said, "Good. I was extremely unsure how the end was going to turn out. Normally, we go groom to bride, bride to groom, groom kisses bride, but..." Legolas shrugged.

Looking a bit puzzled, Gimli said, "The end seemed to go rather nicely. For an Elvish wedding," he added quickly. Legolas arched his brow and decided not to ask what was exactly meant by that. "What was worrying you about the end?"

"Honestly?" Legolas smiled sheepishly. "I left off the very end of my final speech, but they had already begun to kiss, so I saw no need. Truly, I was not sure what I was going to say when I got to the last line. 'You may now kiss each other' just seemed a little... odd."

"Ah." Gimli nodded. "Seems odd no matter what sort of pair is getting married."

"Well what Dwarves usually say?" asked Legolas

Gimli smiled. "We end with "Everyone drink!" or something to that effect."

"Everyone drink?" Legolas considered this. "I just might have to use that some day."

::Part Three::

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" Glorfindel pulled Erestor closer and nuzzled the inviting neck. "You have no need to thank me, you sweet silly thing. I'm only fulfilling my... husbandly obligations," he said, and could not help to smirk as he did.

"I was not referring to that," Erestor snapped back, but then playfully licked Glorfindel's nose, causing them both to grin at one another. "I meant... well I suppose I meant everything and then some. Today was very special, regardless of the fact I hate surprises."

Glorfindel tucked Erestor's head against his chest and began to stroke the long dark hair, intermittently kissing him on the top of his head or the tip of his ear. "I was planning that for some time now. I knew how busy you are with the packing and putting things in order when we leave and all else you have taken upon yourself. I did not want to lay another burden at your feet."

"We could have waited until we reached Valinor."

"Aye," agreed Glorfindel. "I wanted it this way for a selfish reason of my own. Of all the endearments I could use, there was still one more I wished to add to the list."

"Yet, you have not," teased Erestor. "I have been anticipating it, you have toyed with the word, but you have not committed to it yet."

Rolling onto his back, Glorfindel looked up at Erestor who had propped himself up on his elbow. "Perhaps because by saying it, that might imply I am to be the wife?" Glorfindel chuckled as he watched Erestor rub his own cheek slightly and consider this as he looked thoughtfully to the ceiling.

"No, I think we shall have true marital equality," winked Erestor.

"True marital equality. I like that." Glorfindel nodded his approval. "Does that mean I get to play in your library now?"

"Yes, but it also means I get to ride your horse," countered Erestor.

"I never stopped you from riding before," answered the blond, but his expression told Erestor that Asfaloth was not part of the current conversation.

Narrowing his eyes, Erestor moved slowly at first to toss the bed sheets out of his way, and then practically pounced Glorfindel, pinning his arms to his bed as he straddled his hips. "You have a thoroughly dirty mouth, my love."

"I know. It pairs so well with your thoroughly dirty mind."

"Mmm. That is does." Erestor bent down and kissed Glorfindel in a thoroughly dirty fashion, adjusting his body so that the elf beneath him began to whimper at the sensations he was feeling from what was happening further down the bed. Erestor sat back up after flicking his tongue along Glorfindel's lips mischievously. "I am not letting you up until you say it."

"Say what?"

Erestor snorted. "You may have trouble believing this, but I want to hear it as much as you want to say it." His hands were not idle, fingers moving slowly yet keeping Glorfindel in place, teasing him with their light touch. Glorfindel closed his eyes and gave a blissful sigh.

"Honestly?"

"Truly."

"Are you sure?"

"Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel licked his lips and timidly tried out the word, though it came out more of a question than a statement. "Husband?"

"Yes, wife?" asked Erestor with a completely straight face.

"Oh, you are in for it now!" growled Glorfindel, but he was not given a chance to make good on his threats.

"In for it?" Erestor questioned. "In where, in here?" He had managed to draw his knees back before Glorfindel truly knew what was happening and had the blond in a very compromising position. Already the tip of Erestor's erection had intruded past pale flesh, and Glorfindel was fast losing composure.

"Deeper, do not tease me!" he begged, and did not move forward for he knew this game well and Erestor would only pull back. "Please, Ress, do not tease me, not tonight."

"Please, what?"

"Please, do not tease!" cried out Glorfindel again.

Erestor shook his head at his own mistake and said quickly, "Please, who?" as his hands moved to take a firm hold on Glorfindel's shoulders.

"Please, husband." The words came so sincerely from elf's mouth that singular tears streamed down Erestor's cheeks just as he answered Glorfindel's simple plea.

::Epilogue::

__  
In the darkness lovers lay  
Taking rest 'til break of day  
Married now, neither bride  
Content and peaceful, by your side

 

The last four lines were Glorfindel's favorite, and he requested they be read over again. Erestor happily obliged before putting his quill down on the table near the bed and setting the parchment he had just written on next to it. "An erotic poem, all about us. It makes me want to..." Glorfindel smiled. "I suppose we are in the right place for it." He took hold of Erestor's hand and kissed it. "I had hoped and dreamed, but never had I expected to be right here, right now, with you. It appears dreams do come true on occasion."

"It would seem so," agreed Erestor as he traced his fingers along Glorfindel's skin.

"What have you named the piece?" asked Glorfindel as he nodded toward the parchment.

"What would you call it?"

Glorfindel went over the words in his mind again, relishing the touch. "I should think 'By Your Side' would work well."

"It may, but I already have a poem with that title," smiled Erestor. "I was perhaps thinking..." He paused and he brought his hand up and placed it over Glorfindel's cheek as his dark brown eyes sought out bright blue-green ones. "My Husband."


End file.
